<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can i get your number, i wanna know you by toncheri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578662">can i get your number, i wanna know you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toncheri/pseuds/toncheri'>toncheri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lots of blushing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Texting, and smiling, asexual eugene roe, babes pov, babes shitty friends, gene works in a bookshop, renee being a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toncheri/pseuds/toncheri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Babe waits for his coffee order, he notices  a pretty, dark-haired stranger in the bookshop across the street. The stranger notices Babe too.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Babe is caught staring at a cute boy, but luckily for him, the boy thinks he’s cute too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can i get your number, i wanna know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a work of fiction based on the HBO's drama series and the actors' portrayals in it. this has nothing to do with any real person represented in the series and means no disrespect.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The coffee shop is pleasantly warm as Bill and Babe walk in. Not many people are there, having better places to be at 6pm on a Friday night. They had been voted to go on the coffee run, Malarkey claiming that he and Skip were in the middle of a very important life-or-death mario kart race. At least Lip had lent them the money for it, as Babe’s own funds were running woefully low. Julian had stolen his credit card to bulk buy goldfish crackers and a pair of roller skates off of Amazon. If Julian had been drunk, this would’ve maybe been forgivable, but he was stone cold sober and knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was doing. Babe was left with $1.64 and a promise from Julian to split the goldfish crackers fifty-fifty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill makes a beeline for the counter, while Babe wanders over to one of the empty sofas and takes a seat. He fiddles with his phone while he waits, mindlessly scrolling through instagram. Web has posted some surprisingly tasteful pictures from his one year anniversary date with Lieb, and Luz has updated his story with another 23 videos of his new puppy, Taxi, and one very cute picture of the dog curled up, fast asleep, on an equally fast asleep Joe Toye’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No-one had questioned exactly why George had decided to name his new pet Taxi; it was so typically him that everyone had just rolled with it. Babe was curious though, and had asked him about it when they had all gone round to meet the puppy. Luz had explained that, if he ever called for Taxi, people would be expecting a car to appear, not a very excitable golden retriever. He had been grinning wildly as he said it, eyes sparkling with mischief, and Babe had to admit, it was a pretty good joke. Toye, Taxi’s other Dad, had just sighed tiredly, but his eyes held a look that was endlessly fond, and Babe knew that he secretly didn’t mind his boyfriend’s antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe’s thoughts are interrupted when Bill flops into the armchair opposite him, pulling out his own phone and groaning loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skip wants me to go to the corner store and pick up candy and chips. What am I, his goddamn servant?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious? Fine, I’ll get the drinks by myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill pulls a face, but ultimately must decide that Babe can handle this small responsibility, and pockets his phone before standing up. “Don’t spill my goddamn coffee like you did last time, alright? Be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always careful!” Babe protests. Bill gives him a look that says ‘that is a load of shit and you know it’ and Babe sighs. “Yeah yeah whatever, I’ll be careful. Hurry up and go already, jeez. You’re turning into my ma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes after Bill leaves, the girl behind the counter tells him that his order is almost ready. Babe nods at her and goes back to messing with his phone. ‘Almost ready’ turns out to be another twenty minutes of waiting, and the barista apologising for the inconvenience profusely on behalf of the broken coffee machine. Babe waves her off and says it’s no problem, not wanting to give the harried girl any more to worry about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>»»————-　♡　————-««</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, he runs out of things to do on his phone and resorts to starting out the window at the street outside. Making up pretend stories about the people walking by is a fun game, and Babe is halfway through an elaborate tale about how the elderly woman who has stopped outside a bookshop across the street is secretly working for the mafia, when he realises that he’s never noticed the bookshop she’s looking at before. The woman walks on, but Babe keeps looking at the shop. It sits opposite the coffee house, and the storefront is slightly run-down, the faded red paint giving it a vintage look. Chipped gold lettering spells out ‘ROE’S BOOKS’, and an old fashioned bell hangs above the door. Between the displays of books in the window, Babe can just about see a young man sitting behind the counter. The man looks to be around his age, with messy black hair that shines almost blue in the late afternoon sun. Pale skin contrasts his hair, and his cheeks and the tip of his nose are tinged slightly pink. Babe can’t help but stare at him; he’s unreasonably pretty. His denim jacket is decorated with an array of patches and pins, but the one that stands out the most is an ace card symbol striped with the colours of the asexual pride flag on his right shoulder. Just below it is a smaller rainbow flag shaped like a heart and a pin of Totoro with a leaf on his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s frowning down at a book in his lap, his eyebrows furrowed as he reads. A little girl and her mother approach the counter, and he looks up. The girl’s mother helps her place a stack of books almost as tall as her daughter on the counter, and the man smiles as he says something to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe’s breath catches in his throat as he stares at what is quite possibly the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life, lighting up the face of what is quite possibly the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. The man says something else to the little girl as he starts bagging up the books, and she replies as her mother hands over some money. As they leave the shop, the man goes back to reading, and Babe remembers to breathe again. Too caught up in his thoughts about the man’s smile, he doesn’t notice that he’s been caught staring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For one mortifying second, they hold eye contact, before Babe hurriedly looks away, heat rising in his cheeks as he replays the memory of dark eyes staring into his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, get it together Babe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He goes back to his phone for a few minutes, willing the colour to disappear from his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daring to look over again, he sees a blonde-haired girl and a shorter, dark-skinned girl walking into the shop arm in arm. The man behind the counter looks up from his book again, and greets them with his breathtaking smile. He gets up from his stool to embrace each of them, and the blonde girl says something and giggles as he blushes. They talk for a few moments before all three of them look across at Babe. He jerks and quickly turns, knowing he’s been caught. Taking a few deep breaths, he composes himself and nearly jumps out of his chair when the barista calls that his order is ready. He approaches the counter, and groans internally at the number of cups that await him. Carefully, with a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Bill telling him not to be stupid, he balances the two full six-cup trays in his hands and makes his way towards the exit.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After slowly manoeuvring his way through the glass doors and onto the street, Babe turns left, and is about to start making his way home when a woman’s voice calls out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me! Excuse me, boy with the coffee!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe turns carefully around so as not to jog the drinks, and freezes. He’s face to face with the two girls from the bookshop, and lingering a little way behind them is the beautiful man from behind to counter. And boy, does he look even more angelic up close. He’s looking down at his feet, hands in the pockets of his jacket. His hair looks as though he’s been running his hands through it, and the tips of his ears are flushed pink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at the two girls, they both have wide smiles on their faces as they try to suppress their giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We saw you were looking at our friend,” the blonde girl begins, and Babe cringes.“And we wanted to tell you that he thinks you’re really-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>weird for staring at him.</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>creepy for continuing to stare even after he caught you.</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-cute. His exact words were, I believe, ‘that red-head in the coffee shop is the cutest guy I’ve ever seen’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Renée!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe opens his eyes. He hadn’t realised he’d closed them, but the sound of that voice-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like warm honey, a deep southern drawl that Babe could listen to for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This guy was the most beautiful man on the planet, his voice sounded like heaven </span>
  <em>
    <span>and he thought Babe was cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them are looking at him now, waiting for his reaction, and Babe snaps out of his daze. “Uh, well, thank you. You’re not so bad yourself. I mean, who am I kidding, you’re beautiful. Wait, shit, that’s too strong-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re beautiful too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe’s rambling screeches to a halt. The man is blushing more now, his cheeks turning an adorable rosy pink. The girls not-so-subtly move from between them, and begin walking back towards the bookshop to give them some privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Babe. Babe Heffron.” Babe blurts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe swears he dies and goes to heaven in that moment. Hearing this incredibly handsome stranger say his name in his incredibly beautiful voice is just too much. After a beat, he realises that he’s been asked a question and hurries to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s Edward really, but not even my ma calls me that anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, it’s nice to meet you Edward. I’m Eugene Roe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe frowns at the use of his real name, but is quickly distracted by Eugene’s name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your bookshop?” He asks, curiosity piqued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandfather’s, actually. I work there part time when I’m not at med school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Part time, huh? Maybe I could swing by sometime after your shift and take you out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe surprises himself with his sudden confidence, and is about to backtrack when he realises that Eugene is smiling at him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe returns the smile. “What’s, um, what’s your number? Just to arrange a time and stuff. I’ve never really done this before. Wait, no, I’ve been on dates before, just never… arranged one? I don’t really know-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene cuts him off with a chuckle. “It’s okay, I’ve never really done this before either. Here, I’ll write it on one of your cups.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes out a pen from his pocket, and picks up one of the cups from the tray, scribbling a number on it before replacing it. Babe watches as he does, admiring the fluidity of his movements. Eugene steps back and stuffs his hands back in his pockets, a look of realisation flickering  across his face before his expression settles into one of resignation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, shit, I shoulda probably told you this before we arranged a date. I’m asexual.” Eugene seems apprehensive at telling him this, but Babe just smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kinda figured, what with the patch and all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Not many people recognise that.” He rocks back on his heels and clears his throat. “So do you, uh, still wanna go on that date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Gene. You’re the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen, and you seem real great too. I’d love to get to know you. We don’t even have to kiss if you don’t want to. Christ, I’d be happy just looking at you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Babe stops breathing all over again. “Kissing is fine. Very fine. I’d love to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Babe sucks in a breath, and watches the blush slowly creep up Eugene’s cheeks. He steps forward, almost overbalancing the coffee cups in his hands. Gene reaches out to steady him, his hands lightly gripping Babe’ a elbows. He’s awfully close now, so close Babe can see the flecks of navy in the clear blue of his eyes. Eugene’s eyes flit to Babe’s lips, and Babe finds himself already leaning in. Their lips meet in a sweet, chaste kiss, and Babe feels a tingly warmth spreading from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He smiles into the kiss, and Eugene does too, pulling away slightly to rest their foreheads together. “Wow,” Babe breathes, and blushes when Gene chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly he steps back. “I guess I should get going. Don’t want Bill to yell at me for letting his coffee get cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene smiles again, and nods as he steps away too. “I hope I’ll see you soon. Text me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. See you around, Gene.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Edward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>»»————-　♡　————-««</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown number</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello, it’s Eugene</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the bookshop?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:12pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hey gene!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:15pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bookshop angel</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you get home alright?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:16pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>sure did!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and i didn’t spill a single drop of coffee </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so,, what time is ur next shift ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:18pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bookshop angel gene</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow, actually</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It finishes at 12</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:19pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>12 huh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>maybe i could come by after and we could get lunch?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i know this rly good italian place not far form the bookshop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:20pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gene &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:22pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i’m looking forward to it!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>goodnight gene &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:22pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gene &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goodnight Edward, sleep well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:23pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is first fanfiction i’ve ever written, so of course it had to be them. i hope you enjoyed it!!! come say hi to me on tumblr, my username is baberoes!! (also the title is from your text by sundial! kinda the theme song for this fic hehe)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>